1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a compound machining apparatus for performing a laser beam machining operation.
2. Description of the Related Art:
In the past, in a compound machining apparatus for performing a punch machining and a laser beam machining, a laser oscillator has been supported resiliently on the frame because vibrations during working caused by the punch machining head are transmitted to the laser oscillator to give rise to a deviation in optical axis and a trouble of the oscillator. More specifically, a linear bearing, an air spring and the like are interposed between the frame and the laser oscillator.
In the type as described above, the resilient members are provided between the frame and the laser oscillator to damp the ,shock during punching. However, if the punching machine and the laser oscillator are placed on one and the same frame, strong shocks are inevitably transmitted to the laser oscillator when a thick work is punched. In view of this, if the laser oscillator is entirely independently and separately installed in order to avoid the strong shock, a laser optical system such as a tube for guiding a laser beam from a laser oscillator to a laser beam machining head need be finely adjusted, resulting in an extremely difficult work.